


In My Defense

by Kameiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, Diary/Journal, Food, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Romance, Slice of Life, TRUE HAPPINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Take what you can to have fun, Kaiba. Nobody is going after your defense.Medium Opt-In: Diary Entries
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fic In A Box





	In My Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



_Dear Blue-Eyed Journal,_

_Descriptive name all things considering the exterior is a realistically drawn on picture of a blue eye of the white dragon. Commissioned a while ago by one of Jounouchi’s friends that wants to be a professional artist after college. I’ve never felt so much power in my life coming from something that’s supposed to hold little to no material meaning, and I’ve dealt with stuff that’s literally came after my soul multiple times over that’s from inanimate meaning. Not the highlight of my high school years._

_Heh, am I rambling about the past again? Sure seems like I am doing so. Please let me know, Journal if I am boring you. I don’t have many things to talk about that would keep a person interested. I still run my company with my little brother who plans to go off to college after graduating high school. He has the talents and the smarts he gets from our parents to do something extraordinary with his life. With that said, do I really want him to follow in my footsteps to become a full-time employee at Kaiba Corp? Mokuba has his own dreams I want him to follow, I just don’t know what they are. Jounouchi says I should let Mokuba fully decide what he wants to do with his life when he hits that age of trying to figure out troubles and insecurities, and when he wants to tell me. I don’t understand what he means. This existential crisis doesn’t happen during the school years, I don’t think, or I don’t know anymore. Mine hit pretty early in life after being taken out of a regular school for homeschooling. I know I value Mokuba and recently Jounouchi as my family. They’ve taught me that blood doesn’t have to mean bad. They’re talking about the rivals and acquaintances I have accompanied over the years. Jounouchi used to be in both categories, he has changed too._

_Or he changed me. At first the differences between us started a lot of fights. We’re two completely different people, and I couldn’t change overnight. I don’t believe anyone can. Humans are not built to simply follow the advice from others as commanded at hand and in our heads, this is like a cog in the machine in a short timeframe. Takes time for the clock to adjust itself and right with the rest of the others to help the grease in the wheels to keep spinning. If such things were possible narcissism wouldn’t be a worldwide issue. When the gears started turning in the right direction without the sound effects, I started to see Jounouchi in a different light. One day, he asked me to come camping with him and his friends. Did he forget the timeline of our argument? Only a week before this call. I didn’t want to go. Became hesitant and avoided the question along with his multiple phone calls. I did listen to the voicemails he left. To my surprise none of them sounded condescending or had that scolding parental tone. There’s only concern for my mental wellbeing. I broke down afterwards. No one’s been this kind to me since my early childhood. He reminds me a lot like my parents. That’s when I decided he’s my family. He stands by me and helps me out of the dark places in my head when I get angry._

_The camping trip went swell. Only bit by nine mosquitos instead of ten. Damn bumps still itch! Why did I even agree to go out in the forest of festering fleas and ticks? Oh yes, to please my inner self that likes to inflict pain. Mokuba is amused at least. He’s getting a kick out of all the noticeable bug bites on my face and makes fun of me for wearing a trench coat in the woods. Not the highest of my moments of the genius level, but no one told me about staying overnight. In my other defense, Jounouchi didn’t dress in camping attire either, because he knew I wouldn’t be prepared. Didn’t want me to feel left out. The sentimental feelings worked. I completely forgot how ridiculous I looked to the prying eyes while we were sitting in lawn chairs around an open campfire toasting our hotdogs on a stick, sharing stories about our future plans together. Together he said. How foreign the word slips out of the ink and onto this page. Did I see myself with him in twenty years? I want to. I don’t see myself with anyone else besides my brother, and he’ll eventually move out of his nest and onto bigger and better things._

_We kissed that night. Right under the stars like we were both in some cliché romantic movie written and directed by John Green. When I brought up the reference to Jounouchi he laughed and said that we could play it out that way if we wanted, as long as no terminal illnesses are involved. I promised if our romance ended in a dark comedy, I’ll fault him for jinxing the moment while sitting right under a sky of stars that strategically decided to send a shooting one our way. I didn’t wish upon it. That’s stupid and I don’t want to fall for the karma of some dense 11:11 thing. People and their horoscopes, I just don’t get this kind of thing. He does. I’ll never forget the smile and laugh, letting me know about the way my face scrunched up at the sky. What? There’s nothing exciting about the typical! Worse part is his friends in the morning talked about it over campfire hot chocolate and toasted bread with peanut butter._

_He’s here now in the kitchen making us lunch while I am writing in this, talking about wanting to go on another camping trip next summer. I cringed, thoughts of mosquitoes paving their way all over my face and wanted to tell him that the weather is going to be too hot, and I don’t look good in cargo shorts. He turns to me and gives me the pleading smile I desperately needed in order to forget about the miniscule danger and having some fun, telling me not to worry about the long terms and just worry about this sandwich. I happily obliged._

_S.K._


End file.
